Who's the chick?
by AidaBlack9
Summary: The turtles get introduced to a new female who lost something precious to her, based off of the movie this new character gets to see a whole new world with 4 of her new friends... TMNT


_This is based off of the movie, not comics or cartoon but TMNT category in movies is unavailable..._

TMNT ~ 1

 **"I'm already late damn it you don't have to yell at me! UGH!"** she hangs up the phone as she runs down a set of stairs with a bag under her arm

and trying to put on her bracelet, she stops to get a taxi when her bracelet falls off her wrist and down the sewers, **"No no no no no no!"** she panics

as she tries to grab the bracelet but it's already gone, however she refuses to give up, she stands up and quickly runs to the subway, **"That bracelet**

 **was a damn gift!"** she says as she rushes to where the trains are, luckily for her it was empty, she steps onto the railway, people were gasping and

talking as she walks in the dark, she turns on her phones flashlight and calculates where she is and how long it'll take for her to get to where she was

standing when her bracelet fell.

 **"Did you eat the last slice Mikey?"** Raph shouts at his brother, Mikey looks at him and shakes his head, **"It was Leo!"**

 **"It was not me!"** Leo defends himself.

 **"Guys stop! Something up."** Donnie looking at multiple screens at once, red flags going off, he types in some stuff on his computer and the rest

join in to see what's up.

 **"There's someone headed our way."** Donnnie says still typing.

 **"Is it a girl!?"** Mikey says enthusiastically with a smile.

 **"That's not the problem, there's a train headed their way, they'll get hit, this is bad!"**

 **"Let's go guys!"** Leo says and the 4 immediately head out.

 **"Please don't be a train..."** she says to herself and hoping it is not a train coming her way, but it was... she quickly looks to her left and her right but

she is way too deep inside to find an exit, she can't go back at all cuz it'll be pointless to run all that. She slowly starts to freak out as the train comes in

closer, she then sees a door, a bit far for her but she starts to run as the sound of the train comes closer, she focuses on the door...

Right when the train was getting closer and she was running we shift our focus 2 minutes earlier.

 **"We have less than 2 minutes to prevent a major accident guys!"** Donnie staring at a screen in front of him as he hurries to the location of the

girl, as they rush with Mikey acting chill and mumbling Raph passes something shining from the water and stops to pick it up. It was a silver bracelet

with a name on it, Raph takes a second to read the name, **"Come on Raph! We only have 1 minute left!"** Donnie calls over to Raph who snaps

out of it and puts the bracelet in his pocket and catches up with the guys.

10 seconds left, the train is almost there, the girl reaches out to the door but then falls; Mikey opens the door and grabs her hand and pulls her in. They

both fall backwards inside, the girl unconscious, Mikey picks her up and places her down gently, **"Ohhh! YES it's a girl! She's prettyyyyyyy."** Mikey

zooms in on her face and Raph pushes him aside, **"Stop creeping her out Mikey."**

 **"She's unconscious bro!"** Mikey says.

 **"What is a girl doing here by herself? It's dangerous down here."** Donnie says as he examines her for any damage, **"She'll be fine though,**

 **scanners are all positive, no harm to her at all."**

 **"Can we take her back with us?!"** Mikey says to Leo.

 **"No, we can't have random people seeing us Mikey."**

 **"Aww but we brought back April before we knew she was April."**

 **"Mikey has a point Leo, we should take her back, just in case."** Raph says while staring at her.

 **"Fine, but the second she wakes up no one, I mean no one talks to her but me, we'll calm her down and show her the way up got it?"**

Leo says to the rest and they all nod, Mikey throws his hand up in the air as to celebrate for saving a pretty girls life.

She finally wakes up and hears people talking, she doesn't open up her eyes just yet and listens. She hears one person talking about her to another.

 **"Her hair is so dark and shiny, and loooong... Imma touch it!"**

 **"Mikey don't!"** Leo shouts at him.

 **"But... shiny! I wonder what color her eyes are!"**

 **"What did we talk about 10 minutes ago Mikey, no one talks to her but Leo, that means no touching too, and no staring..."** Raph was

being protective for some reason, Donnie scans her one more time just to be safe when he notices her eyes are shut too tight. **"She's awake!**

 **Guys!"**

They all stand behind Leo, she then opens her eyes knowing she is caught, she looks at them and her eyes widen up, **"Now don't freak out."** Leo says

to her, she sits up slowly while staring at Leo, **"You guys are..." she starts to say.**

 **"She's gonna say it."** Raph says in an angry tone, **"I knew we shouldn't have brought her, she think we are freaks!"**

 **"It was your idea... basically."** Donnie says to him.

 **"So that's her eye color... hazel... prettyyyyy."** Mikey was mesmerized by her being creepy again, Leo pushes him back, **"Just calm down,**

 **before you f-"**

 **"SO COOL!"** she says with a grin on her face, she looks at Mikey, then Donnie but doesn't see Raph since he's all the way in the back, **"Um what?"**

Leo was confused, so was Donnie and Mikey, even Raph...

 **"What was that again?"** Donnie says to her.

She stands up and circles around Leo who was slightly uncomfortable with her reaction, **"Turtles! You guys are turtles! Sweeeeeet!"** she says

again.

 **"Hey do you want pizza?"** Mikey randomly says.

Raph steps in, **"Not now Mikey."**

 **"What kind of turtles talk?"** she says with a grin still on her face; Donnie walks up to her with his goggles and technology scanning her for identity,

 **"We are mutants."**

 **"And ninjas."** Leo says.

 **"Oh and we're teenagers!"** Mikey happily says.

 **"Oh... so like... Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?"** she says.

 **"I actually like how that sounds..."** Mikey says to her and smiles.

She then looks up at Raph who was walking around, she hits Leo and whispers, **"Who's the big guy?"** she said while staring at him in awe. Leo looks

at her then at Raph, **"That's Raphael."**

 **"He's cute."** she then says still staring, Raph pauses, Mikeys mouth drops, and Donnie's not even paying attention. Leo was confused, **"So... he's**

 **Raphael, and you 3?"** she says as if nothing just happened.

 **"I'm Michaelangelo! The coolest!"**

 **"Donatello here, the smartest."**

 **"Leonardo... the eldest."**

 **"Raphael..."** Raph says as he approaches her with a scary look on his face.

She was obviously fascinated by them all, couldn't believe what she's seeing, **"I'm Autumn..."**

-To be continued-


End file.
